


Remember Her

by fanoffalling



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Elize Schmitz (Freezing), Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Yumi Kim (Freezing), angsty fluff, incredibly slight Elize/Yumi, mention of Kazuha Aoi (not by name), mention of Kazuya Aoi (not by name), mostly angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoffalling/pseuds/fanoffalling
Summary: A small moment between two good friends who just happen to be colleagues and ex-Pandora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is pretty lame, I'm not good at this whole "writing fanfiction" thing. It just seems a shame there isn't more works about this awesome series and it's amazing characters.

“It’s scary, isn’t it?” Yumi murmured as she glanced at the stats displayed on Elize’s computer screen. “How much they look alike.”

“Well, they are siblings,” Elize smirked into her cup, “looking alike tends to be a common trend between people who share DNA.” Yumi grimaced as her colleague made light of such a serious subject. She had always been like this, laid-back. Even before they were friends, Elize always seemed to let emotions roll right off of her, something Yumi was never able to do.

“You know what I meant.” Yumi chided, her hands gripping the edge of the desk she was leaning against. She stared at the woman in front of her, marveling at how their relationship changed over the years. It seemed like it was just yesterday they fought over that stupid boy; and that just yesterday they lost so many friends in the 8th Nova Clash.

“Do you think about her?”

Elize, surprised, shifts to look her friend in the eyes. A look passes between the two, full of unspoken words. As terrible as it is to admit, neither expected to make it this far: to survive being a Pandora. Fighting as a Pandora was far more than a job, in ways only a Pandora could understand. Was it the awareness that Pandoras were humanity’s last line of defense against Nova? Was it the all their classmates who never made it to adulthood? Neither could say for sure.

“All the time.” Elize laments as she smiles sadly at her friend. “It’s impossible not to, especially here.”

“Peculiar isn’t it?” Yumi muses. “Normal people would be hightailing it out of here. Getting as far away as possible.”

“I don’t think it’s that weird.” The doctor noted. “Just because remembering hurts doesn’t mean it’s wrong. In a way leaving means forgetting, and sometimes all you can do is remember.”

It was hard for Yumi to believe the girl sitting before her was the same laid back kid who was prone to sleeping in all those years ago. And yet, neither had really changed where it mattered. Her hand reaches out and pulls Elize’s hand away from her mug, their fingers naturally intertwining. A small gesture meant to offer comfort.

“All we can do is remember.”


End file.
